


Winter Song

by AzhaLambrin



Series: If You Can Save Me (Star Wars: Reylo Series) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wickedly Wonderful Week of Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhaLambrin/pseuds/AzhaLambrin
Summary: Where Kylo Ren and Rey experience Christmas together on Earth...(Happy holidays everyone!)





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

> “They say things just cannot grow  
> Beneath the winter snow  
> Or so I have been told”
> 
> -Winter Song, Sara Bareilles
> 
> Let's have a very REYLO Christmas!

**“They say things just cannot grow**

**Beneath the winter snow**

**Or so I have been told”**

 

 

Rey never experienced snow before, let alone an old tradition called Christmas.

Aboard the Millennium Falcon were the rest of the Resistance fighters including General Leia Organa, Captain Poe Dameron, and a murder of Porgs, greeting each other in merriment. Rose Tico had already explained the basics to Finn. Being a clone—and a controlled soldier of the First Order—didn’t exactly give him any memorable holidays, if they even had one.

So there in the corner, with BB-8, sat Rey. She watched as Poe began an upbeat song about a man coming to town, Leia dancing with Chewbacca and the others doing the same thing.

BB-8 makes a noise that makes Rey look down at it, only to find it rolling away to join C3-PO and R2-D2. It was a time that could make them forget the losses they faced this year. It was a façade they could play along with for a while. But it was unfamiliar territory to Rey. She still felt like an outcast despite the bonds she formed with the people she sees now, the friends she’s made and tried so hard to protect.

She slips away to the farther corners of the Falcon and stared out into a little glass panel that gave her a clear view of the stars. Here, the sounds of their laughter and songs were dulled out…and another was clear.

“Not one for festivities?”

His face was reflection on the glass and when Rey looked behind her, he was there. “I guess not,” she replied.

He walked slowly towards her and sat down, staring out into the stars.

“Do you miss it, being with your family?”

He only shrugged. “We really didn’t do much.”

“But you did have this—this Christmas with them?”

“For a while,” he said. “But…it never felt like it. It was just another day they felt obligated to spend with me.”

“At least they did spend it with you…”

To this, he laughs. “Now it is beginning to feel like Christmas.”

Rey only looks at him with incredulous eyes.

“Moping,” he explained. “I was never one for festivities either.”

“If I actually had any idea about it, I think I would be, though.”

Kylo sighs heavily. “Would you like me to show you?”

Rey lit up for a moment and stared as he offered his hand to her. She took it after a moment’s hesitation and soon she was plummeted into a heavy stream of fog and snow, just like on Starkiller Base. But instead of the cold, dark forest, there were lights of various colors and houses that are perfectly in line with each other, covered in white dust.

Children are out running, throwing snow balls at each other, and people—a lot of people—laughing, and singing, just like the Resistance back in the Falcon.

“It’s Earth,” Kylo says. “That’s where we get the tradition from.”

“What system is it in?”

“No one knows.”

“Then how did we get their tradition?”

“Their primary species are humans. One found a way into our system and a few followed. We’re extracting another’s memories as we speak.”

“What!” Rey demanded in panic.

Kylo replies in his usual monotone. “That was a joke.”

 _So we’re doing jokes now?_ She asks, looking up at him with a raised brow.

“Would you like to try something?”

 _As long as it isn’t something odd_ , she thought before nodding.

He leads her inside a place with warm yellow lights, the air filled with a delicious aroma. It was a version of a cantina with wooden chairs and tables, and people behind counters serving steaming cups of sweet beverages.

When Kylo took two from the server, it became a strange sight to Rey. There were so many questions in her head. For one, how was he doing this?

 _It’s an illusion_ , Kylo replies internally before handing over her cup. _Drink up._

And that’s when she noticed it. The lights inside the Earth cantina made her see what they were wearing. Gone were the all black uniform from the First Order and instead, he was wearing a dark green sweater with a blue red scarf wrapped around his neck.

“What are you wearing?” She asked, again with that raise brow.

“Did you bother to look what _you’re_ wearing?”

Rey followed his gaze and saw herself. She was wearing a cream-colored sweater, an identical one to what he was wearing, and a deep blue scarf that had frayed edges. Her feet were also covered in furry white boots that remind her of a Wampa.

“What did you do?”

“It’s what they wear,” he explains. After a while, seemingly bored, he added, “just go with it.”

She followed him outside and sat on a bench, watching the children and the people and a world that was beyond them. She sipped at her drink, careful not to burn her tongue, and scrunched up her nose when she tasted it.

Kylo quietly chuckles, and it was a sound she never heard him made before.

“You don’t approve?”

“It’s…weird.”

“It’s eggnog.”

Rey tried some again and maybe it was the way they were suddenly comfortable just sitting together or she simply misjudged the first try, but it did taste a little better.

“Is it always like this here?” She asks him.

“No,” he replies. “They’re still like us. They have wars that still need winning, a struggle in power. But they have a moment of peace. It doesn’t matter where you are, or what you are. This day is sacred. Respect it and what it means.”

“Do you know what it means?”

“Not really.”

“Oh.”

They keep staring ahead, sipping eggnog, until snow began falling again. One child suddenly zoomed past them, holding a large box.

“What’s that?”

Kylo follows her gaze and turns back to stare at her. “That’s a gift.”

“Oh. Is that normal?”

“In here, yes,” he says. “They give each other presents as part of the ritual.”

She tried to remember if the Resistance members have exchanged wrapped boxes—gifts—earlier. But as far as her memory served her, they just sang and danced.

“Do you ever wonder if we’ll ever be in the same position as they are now?”

He smiles, a sad one, and it made her heart sink. “We’re in it tonight. I don’t think there’s any point of thinking about any other time than this one.”

Somewhere far, a chime sounded across the place. People began singing a hymn as children returned to their parents, their family, and they started hugging one another. They greeted each other a merry Christmas before going inside their little houses. Soon, there was just that song in the wind and the two of them alone on that cold, hard wooden bench.

“Merry Christmas, Rey.”

“Merry Christmas, Ben.”

He took her hand and when she looked down, she was back in the Falcon, the seat next to her vacant. But she could still feel his presence.

 _Something for your hands,_ he said before disappearing completely. There on the other side of her was a pair of black fingerless gloves. The material was thinner but it looked identical to what Kylo usually wore. She almost smiled.

Instead, she looked out into the stars, to wherever her gift-giver was and thanked him quietly before joining in on the loud festivities of the ship, her present tucked safely in a secret pocket of her vest.

 

Back in the Finalizer, Kylo resurfaces from bridging.

The two stormtroopers he called on earlier were still with him, waiting patiently for his next command. Bonded to a metal chair was a man, unconscious and tired.

“He’s fulfilled his purpose,” Kylo says as he makes his way to the doors.

The stormtroopers released the man of his bonds and dragged him back to his cell, his memories of Earth returned back to him now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Christmas special!  
> Now, back to the main series!


End file.
